


Todo lo que necesito

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Dinner, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sex on Furniture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Qué? Fuiste en el extranjero para cocinar para completos desconocidos, ¿y yo no merezco algo que cocinaste tú?”“Lo hice durante días. Dame un poco de descanso, por favor. Voy a cocinar para ti mañana. O pasado mañana. O... no lo sé, pero juro que voy a hacerlo. Pero por esta noche déjame ser un invitado.”
Relationships: Fujigaya Taisuke/Yokoo Wataru





	Todo lo que necesito

**Todo lo que necesito**

Wataru nunca había sido alguien de dejarse condicionar mucho para la espera de algo. No sentía la emoción dada de la expectativa, sino esperaba y punto, sin que eso afectara de ninguna manera su humor o el desarrollo de su día.

Esa vez, de todas formas, tenía que admitir que empezaba a ceder a la impaciencia.

Miraba fijo el reloj regularmente de diez minutos en diez minutos, y luego tomaba su móvil para controlar que no hubiera correos electrónicos o llamadas que no había oído.

Estaba retrasando, como siempre, pero no era tanto eso que le enojaba, como el hecho que no le viera desde una semana, y que había esperado que en esa ocasión Fujigaya pudiera al menos esforzarse de llegar puntual.

Estaba justo pensando en cuando habría llegado finalmente el momento de llamarle, cuando oyó la puerta de casa abrirse.

“¡Tadaima!” gritó el menor en la entrada, el tono de voz alegre.

Wataru hizo una mueca y se levantó del sofá para ir a su encuentro.

“Okaeri.” le dijo, sin mascarar un velo de ironía. Taisuke, de todas formas, no pareció entender.

“Ah, gracias. Perdona el retraso, pero cogí un taxi de mi casa y había un tráfico espantoso. Luego fue al conbini a unas cuadras de aquí y perdí un poco de tiempo más. Pero no estoy _mucho_ con retraso, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, si consideras...”

Wataru pareció olvidar momentáneamente la irritación en ese rio de palabras, y no le dejó terminar. Le cogió un brazo, le tiró cerca y le besó rápido.

“Sí. Claro.” murmuró el menor al alejarse, sonriéndole y finalmente calmándose.

“Pensaba que después de una semana al menos me correspondía un beso.” se justificó Yokoo con una sonrisa, al encogerse de hombros.

Fujigaya hizo una mueca, al alejarse del mayor y al dirigirse de paso firme a la cocina.

“Oh, vamos. Será mejor que no te quejes, dado que estuve fuera _sólo_ una semana. Y, de todas maneras, si realmente te sentiste tan deprimido, podrías haber llamado más a menudo.” le hizo notar, y Wataru suspiró, exasperado.

“Estabas trabajando, Taisuke. Pensaba que me habrías llamado tú una vez libre.”

“Y lo hice, ¿no?”

El mayor le alcanzó en cocina, al reír bajo.

“Y no me estaba quejando. Sólo subrayé que después de una semana entera, merecía un beso. No pienses que me quedé aquí cada noche llorando por tu ausencia.”

Taisuke se fingió ofendido, pero no tuvo éxito de seguir mucho tiempo con la farsa. Le sonrió a Yokoo, al esperar que se acercara y luego al besarle otra vez los labios.

“Sólo pensaba.” murmuró cuando se separaron. “Que merecieras más que un beso después de una _entera_ semana.”

Wataru se quedó sin habla y renunció en discutir. No había manera de ganar, cuando Taisuke estaba de ese buen humor casi irritante.

“Vale.” dijo el menor, después de haber entendido que Wataru no iba a contestar. “¿Qué hay para cenar? Juro, me muero de hambre. No comí nada bueno hace que volví, y tengo ganas de algo que sea realmente japonés. Los cocineros rusos pueden muy bien ser buenos, pero no están muy cuidados con la cocina extranjera. Con la nuestra no, al menos.” rio.

“¿Qué? Fuiste en el extranjero para cocinar para completos desconocidos, ¿y yo no merezco algo que cocinaste tú?” le preguntó Wataru, al levantar una ceja.

Fujigaya se encogió de hombros.

“Lo hice durante días. Dame un poco de descanso, por favor. Voy a cocinar para ti mañana. O pasado mañana. O... no lo sé, pero juro que voy a hacerlo. Pero por esta noche déjame ser un invitado.” pidió, al acercarse otra vez y al dirigirle esa mirada a que, lo sabía muy bien, Wataru no sabía resistir.

Sin embargo, el mayor no se preocupó de decir nada más; empujó a su novio afuera de la cocina, al murmura algo ininteligible, y luego se dirigió al armario, abriéndolo y reflexionando sobre lo que podía cocinarle.

Tomó la carne del frigorífico y empezó a preparar el tonkatsu, al esperar que al menos Fujigaya no tuviera objeciones sobre la elección del menú.

Pudo trabajar tranquilo por un rato, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes que Fujigaya se aburriera y decidiera de colarse en cocina para ponerse al día con los preparativos.

“¿Qué haces?” le preguntó, al acercarse y al apoyarse contra su espalda, tratando de mirar más allá de su hombro en dirección de la olla.

“No es asunto tuyo. Pensaba que no quisieras estar en cocina al menos durante un par de días.”

“Yo también lo pensaba, pero está tarde y me muero de hambre. Y lo que estás haciendo tiene un buen olor.” olió el aire y sonrió. “Tonkatsu, ¿verdad? ¿Cuánto queda para que sea listo?”

“Voy a llamarte yo.” Wataru se giró con un suspiro, y le obligó a retroceder. “Habría comenzado a cocinar más temprano si me hubieras dicho que quería que lo hiciera yo. Y si no hubieras llegado tan tarde. Pues... por la mayor parte, es tu culpa.” se burló de él, antes de volver a concentrarse en la carne, girándola en la olla.

Fujigaya hizo pucheros, aparentemente molesto.

“Eres un casero horrible, ¿sabes?” le dijo, al fingirse serio. “Me invitas para cenar después de una semana pasada a trabajar en Rusia, ¿y de verdad te esperas que sea yo a cocinar? Deberías habérmelo pedido antes. Ahora estaríamos comiendo ya.” le hizo notar, al cruzar los brazos.

Wataru suspiró una vez más, pero al final no pudo evitar de echarse a reír.

“Vale, vale. Tienes razón, ganas tú. Es toda mi culpa e imploro tu perdón para haberte dejado morir de hambre.” hizo una pausa, al concederse una sonrisita. “¿Está bien?”

“Será mejor que ese tonkatsu sea lo mejor que comí en mi vida, Watta.” fue la respuesta de Taisuke, antes de volver al salón y dejarle allí para acabar de trabajar.

En ese momento Wataru se sentía increíblemente de buen humor; no se había preocupado de tomar a Taisuke en serio, no le importaba de tener que cocinar y tampoco que el menor encontrara de que quejarse sobre cualquier cosa.

De verdad, se había aburrido la semana pasada sin tener a Fujigaya consigo. Había realizado cuanto deseara su presencia en casa propia, y cuanto le extrañara cuando no estaba allí.

Sólo, aún no se sentía listo a decírselo.

No quería ver la satisfacción en su cara si le hubiera dicho algo semejante.

Cuando la cena finalmente fue lista le llamó, y le vio llegar rápidamente en la cocina con una sonrisa.

“Empezaba a creer que te hubieras escapado de la ventana.” comentó, al sentarse y al mirar fijo su plato en aire satisfecho.

“Debería haberlo hecho.” respondió Wataru, al sentarse frente a él y al mirarle tomar los palillos, agradecer rápidamente y pronto empezar a comer.

“Es delicioso.” murmuró después del primer mordisco, la boca todavía llena, y luego no se preocupó de decir mucho más.

Tenía que haber estado sincero al decir que moría de hambre.

Le había tomado mucho más a Wataru para cocinar que le tomó a Fujigaya para comer, y al acabar la última miga el menor se dejó recaer contra la silla, satisfecho.

“Vale.” dijo. “Ahora podemos hablar en serio.”

Wataru levantó los ojos de su plato con una sonrisita.

“¿Todavía tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo más?” le preguntó, irónico.

“No gracias, estoy bien por ahora.” contestó el menor, ignorando el tono utilizado por su novio.

Wataru rio, y se apresuró a terminar la cena.

“Vale, ahora.” le dijo Fujigaya en el momento exacto en que Wataru hubo puesto las vajillas en el fregadero. “Lo sé qué podrías sentirte físicamente mal a la idea de no lavar las vajillas inmediatamente después de cenar, pero...” sonrió. “Dado que estuve fuera una _entera_ semana, ¿piensas que antes podría tener un poco de atenciones?”

Wataru gimió, al echar un vistazo rápido detrás de sí hacia las vajillas sucias, pero cuando se giró de vuelta estaba sonriendo.

“Claro que puedes.” respondió, al hacer una breve mueca. “Pero no trates de hacerme pasar a mí por el raro. Las habrías lavado tú también.” subrayó.

Fujigaya rio y asintió.

“Claro que lo habría hecho. Pero la diferencia entre tú y yo está en el hecho que yo puedo establecer las prioridades correctas, mientras que tú no.” explicó, y luego se dirigió hacia él, al abrazarle encima a los hombros y luego al besarle otra vez. “Pues, Watta.” murmuró. “¿Puedes superar tus límites, o tengo que obligarte a hacerlo?” preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Wataru le tomó por sorpresa, se puso en pie y le cogió las caderas, al besarle más intensamente.

“¿De verdad piensas que tendrías éxito de obligarme a hacer algo, Taisuke?” murmuró contra sus labios. “Qué raro. Siempre me había parecido que fuera el contrario.”

Le empujó contra la mesa, se le dejó sentar encima y le forzó a abrir las piernas para hacerle sitio.

Y luego le besó otra vez, y una más y una más, y descubrió cuanto le hubiera extrañado su sabor, el calor de su piel contra la propia, la curiosidad de sus manos cuando las sintió empezar a vagar en sí.

Se alejaron un momento, al tratar de recuperar la respiración, y Fujigaya le sonrió.

“Nunca dije que no me guste que seas tú a obligarme a hacer algo.” bromó. “De lo contrario me habría sentido muy decepcionado.”

“No quisiste prepararme la cena, ahora no quieres tomar la iniciativa… niño mimado.”

Taisuke se echó a reír y le llevó los brazos alrededor del cuello, al mover las caderas delante de manera de estar aún más cerca de él.

“Puedo concederte la cena, pero ambos sabemos que no te habría gustado dejarme tomar la iniciativa. De todas formas...” se encogió de hombros. “Si no fuera por mí, en este momento estarías todavía lavando las vajillas.”

Wataru no supo cómo responder, pues eligió de no hacerlo.

De todas maneras, el beso que le dio a Fujigaya pareció suficiente a hacerle callar y hacerle renunciar a discutir, suficiente para hacerle mover aún más hacia él, como si estuviera tratando de fusionar sus cuerpos.

Taisuke abrió los labios y dejó que el mayor jugara con la lengua entre de ellos, que los mordiera, mientras sus manos se colaban bajo la camisa casi con prisa.

“Estás tan apresurado por qué no puede esperar de cogerme o por qué no puedes esperar de...”

“Si vuelves a hablar de las jodidas vajillas, Taisuke, juro que me paro aquí y voy a lavarlas.” le amenazó Wataru, al esperar una respuesta.

Cuando no la tuvo sonrió, satisfecho, y volvió a su trabajo, empezando a desnudar a su novio.

No le tomó mucho, prefirió tomarse su tiempo para mirarle, desnudo y sin aliento, mientras su cuerpo temblaba con espasmos involuntarios hacia el de Wataru.

Era lo más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida, y Fujigaya lo sabía, y estaba muy engreído por eso.

“¿Tienes intención de hacer algo conmigo o tengo que cuidarme de mí mismo a solas?”

Wataru se dejó tentar por un momento de la propuesta; en primer lugar, porque Taisuke habría merecido ser provocado mientras creía de ser él a provocar, y luego porque era un espectáculo que le habría encantado, verse ‘cuidarse’ de sí mismo.

Sin embargo, esa noche no. O, al menos, no era eso el momento.

Se quitó rápidamente la ropa, y luego volvió a buscar la piel del menor, al besarle el cuello y al ir más abajo, al acariciarle, lamerle, morderle, incapaz de resistir a sus gemidos.

Se arrodilló en el suelo frio, las manos que se aferraban a las piernas del mayor mientras miraba arriba para cruzar sus ojos y su sonrisa satisfecha, un momento antes de tirarle las piernas y llevárselas encima a los hombros; y fue su momento de sonreír.

Con un claro presentimiento sobre sus intenciones, Fujigaya estaba tenso, y no le tomó mucho a Wataru para sacarle un gemido tras el otro, casi confundido, mientras se movía dentro de él con la lengua junta a los dedos, en parte por prepararle, pero, sobre todo, para oírle gemir de esa manera.

Taisuke podía jugar como creía, pero al final ambos sabían cómo por Wataru fuera sencillo confundirle de esa manera, y como eso fuera lo que querían ambos.

“Watta...” murmuró, al tenerle más cerca con las piernas. “Entiendo. Eres tú que tienes el control y todo. Nunca voy a decir nada más. Pero, _te ruego_...” trató de no parecer desesperado como de echo estaba, y Wataru no pudo pensar en nada más excitante de esa voz que le pedía de hacer algo más, de _darle_ almo más.

No se lo dio pronto, se estaba divirtiendo mucho a verle de esa manera, y aunque no fuera un tiempo muy largo, de todas formas, tenía una semana de recuperar, y aún no quería rendirse.

Sin embargo, sólo pasó un rato, y no pudo evitar de volver a levantarse, al mirar a Taisuke de más cerca, al verle morderse el labio inferior, y lo habría sentido por él si él menor no hubiera aprovechado del momento de distracción para acercarse y dejar que su mano deslizara al hueso de la pelvis, siguiendo la línea y moviéndose al centro, envolviéndola alrededor de su sexo.

Sonrió, como si finalmente tuviera una ventaja, y movió los dedos más y más rápidamente, al llevar el mayor al mismo nivel de necesidad y de deseo que había alcanzado él.

“Ahora.” le susurró al oído. “Puedes hacer algo o podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche a provocarnos hasta que uno de nosotros va a explosionar. No lo negó, no me gustaría mucho, pero voy a hacerlo si debo.”

No parecía mucho una amenaza o, al menos, no cuanto le habría gustado a Taisuke, pero Wataru se había cansado de esperar.

Obligó a Fujigaya a dejarle ir y le llevó las manos bajo las piernas, al dejar que le envolvieran las caderas, acercándose bastante para que el menor le sintiera claramente contra de sí, sólo aún no de la manera como realmente le habría gustado.

“Dijiste ‘te ruego’ antes, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que podría oírlo otra vez?” le pregunto Wataru con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras Fujigaya le echaba un vistazo molesto.

“Bastardo perverso.” se quejó en un silbido, pero luego suspiró, y Wataru entendió que estaba demasiado allá de su límite de suportación, que no podía permitirse de guardar su orgullo.

“Wataru, _te ruego_.”

“Una vez más.”

“Te ruego, hazlo. Lo necesito, lo quiero. Vamos, Watta, no seas tonto y...” no pudo terminar la frase que sintió al mayor entrar dentro de él de un movimiento único, al tomarle por sorpresa y al hacerle gemir en voz más alta que antes, muy cerca de un grito.

Fujigaya le llevó los brazos al cuello y le tuvo cerca con las piernas, al dejar que sus cuerpos adhirieran, jadeando ligeramente.

“Muévete.” pidió, y ya no imploraba, le estaba ordenando de hacerlo, y aunque Wataru fuera dispuesto a seguir provocándole, el calor que le envolvía en ese momento estaba suficiente para que fuera imposible resistir.

Le cogió las caderas, apretando fuerte, y volvió a empujar dentro de él, al sentirle relajarse más y más y tratar de moverse adelante para ayudar el ritmo, mantenido parado por el mayor.

No se rebeló y se dejó completamente ir a su merced, al apoyarle la frente contra un hombro y al morderle cuando Wataru empujaba más hondo, apretándose aún más a su alrededor cuando le sintió llevar una mano a su erección, moviéndola demasiado lentamente por su gusto.

Wataru, por su parte, estaba disfrutando cada momento, cada gemido de Taisuke en su oído, cada movimiento que el menor no podía evitar, cada espasmo bajo sus manos, y la conciencia de cuanto le hiciera falta todo esto.

Apretó los dedos alrededor de su sexo y los movió más rápido, al rozar apenas la punta con el pulgar mientras al mismo tiempo empujaba más hondo dentro de él, en ritmo menos controlado, sintiéndole derretirse bajo sus atenciones, sintiéndole cerca de su límite.

Cuando llegó al orgasmo arqueó la espalda, dejándose ir completamente contra de él, quedándose inmóvil un rato antes de desmayarse, como si fuera sólo Wataru a guardarle sentado ahora, a guardarle todavía apretado contra su cuerpo.

Y el mayor no esperó antes de volver a moverse, ahora concentrado sólo en sí mismo mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía el calor hacerse más apretado, más intenso a su alrededor; tuvo en mente sólo esa sensación y siguió su instinto en cada movimiento hasta que él también se corrió, dejándose ir a un gemido y apretándose a su novio, como si no tuviera intención de dejarle ir.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio a Fujigaya sonreírle, cansado, y no pudo evitar de devolver.

Le habría gustado quedarse un poco más así, tanto porque improvisamente se sentía agotado como porque quería guardar la sensación de tener a Taisuke de esa manera, indefenso y todavía aferrado a él, pero después de unos momentos de éxtasis se obligó a soltar el abrazo y a retroceder.

Su novio se quedó en la mesa, estirándose y sonriéndole otra vez, satisfecho.

“¿Ves? Siempre te quejas de todo lo que te hago hacer, pero eres tú él que se divierte al final.” se burló de él mientras volvía con dificultad en pie y recuperaba su ropa del suelo. “Creo que voy a ducharme. ¿Te ofenderías si no te ayudo a ordenar la cocina? No querría entrometerme en un momento intimo entre ti y el jabón.”

Wataru recogió su camiseta del suelo y se la echó, sin tener éxito de hacerle dejar de reír.

Después se le acercó y le cogió una muñeca mientras el menor salía del cuarto, obligándole a girarse.

“Sabes, Taisuke...” empezó a decirle, después de un rápido beso en los labios. “No creía que nunca lo habría dicho. O que lo habría admitido, pero...” se interrumpió, titubeando.

“Lo sé.” le dijo el menor, sin obligarle a continuar. “Yo te extrañé también, Watta. Pensaba que fuera obvio, ¿no?” se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

El mayor devolvió la sonrisa en aire satisfecho.

“Sí.” admitió. “Sí, te extrañé.” se limpió la garganta y se fingió indiferente mientras le indicaba la puerta con la cabeza. “Ahora ve a ducharte. Déjame finalmente lavar las vajillas, gracias.”

Taisuke hizo una mueca.

“Nunca me habrías dejado preparar algo en tu cocina, era todo un farol.”

Wataru se echó a reír, al sacudir la cabeza.

“Te le habría dejado hacer. Quizás pero luego no habría tenido tiempo de prestarte atención.”

“Nunca voy a cocinar para ti con estos presupuestos, ¿lo sabes?” Taisuke levantó una ceja, y se demoró un poco más en el umbral hasta que el mayor le pasó una mano detrás de la espalda y le tiró cerca.

“Yo cocino, yo tomo la iniciativa, yo pongo en orden... y, exactamente, ¿Qué haces tú, Taisuke?”

Fujigaya se acercó para besarle rápidamente una última vez, y luego se escapó del abrazo.

“Existo, Watta.” se limitó a decirle, y luego se escapó en dirección del cuarto de baño antes que Yokoo tuviera tiempo de responder.

Wataru se quedó quieto unos segundos, incrédulo, antes de recuperarse y concederse una sonrisa.

Por era noche estaba bien decirle que le había extrañado, decidió.

Sin embargo, iba a tomarle un poco más para decirle qué su existencia era realmente todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. 


End file.
